Your smile is enough
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Sometimes, we need to sacrifice our safety zone to get something of high value. Dia took her chance and Ruby returned her feeling positively. [Adult life, sisterly love, DiaRuby and SarahLeah, co-op with HaruShima]


"I'm home!"

The voice of a young woman whose long black hair was let lose, her emerald eyes being the gate to her gentle and caring soul and clad in a businesswoman suit, echoed through the small apartment as she pushed the door open. _Kurosawa Dia_ ; that was her name, and was working as an office lady. She, alongside her younger sister, were ranting a three-room apartment in the town of Hakodate.

"Welcome home, _Onee-chan_." A shorter woman clad in a pink apron and simple T-shirt and short beneath ran toward the entrance after hearing Dia's voice. She, in contrast to her sister, had less blunt eyes but with the same emerald green colored irises and short rose red hair cut above her shoulder. She smiled as the older woman was taking her outdoor shoes off. "Do you want dinner, bath or…"

The trailed voice of her sister caused the businesswoman to chuckle as she was done taking off her high heels and pushed them at the side before getting a pair of slippers on. "Let me guess. Mari- _san_ had you either read one of her books or watch one of her favorite _films_ to teach you _that_ technique, right?"

Ruby chuckled as her sister arrived beside her. "Yes. She came over and lent me a _manga_." The younger girl couldn't help her eyes from scanning the older woman from head to toes. Everything about Dia was _perfect_ as she was a perfectionist person, tidying everything to the millimeter. Her hairpins were tied symmetrically, her perfectly square pair of glasses resting on the bridge of her nose and her ears. She was, as usual, wearing her cheery orange lipstick and her clothes were buttoned very correctly.

"Then, I will have a bath first in that case."

Ruby nodded as she let the older woman toward the main room. Their apartment wasn't that large but not too small either. It was perfect for the two of them with a small hallway at the entrance, separating into two doors, the first one leading to the living room where the kitchen corner was at the side with enough space for the necessities and the second door led to the washroom and bathroom. From the living room could lead to the bedroom via a door at the other side of the kitchen corner.

Getting into the bedroom, the older woman opened the drawer, looking for clothes to change after the bath while her sister selected the towels. A large bed was placed on the center of the room with two pillows while a bedside table was at its left, also serving as Dia's desk when she needed to finish additional works before going to sleep. The two of them enjoyed this small heavenly room with just few drawers, shelves and a small table at the side.

It didn't take them long before getting everything and walked back to the hallway. They pushed the door open and found themselves in a bathroom large enough to easily fit two people. Ruby placed the things she brought on the small table and was about to leave while her sister held her by the wrist, her buttons half undone.

"Would I be asking for too much if I said I want to bath with you, Ruby?"

The reply came in form of a cheerful smile. "I thought you'd say something like that." The shorter woman stepped to the side and started taking her own clothes. Dia smiled and resumed the stripping. Once ready, the two of them got under the shower, washing each others. They were used to do such thing from since they were still middle schoolers and weren't planning to stop anytime soon.

After being done, the two of them entered the bathtub, a large one, enough to fit two people that is. They just enjoyed each other's company, with the younger woman playing with Dia's attached hair. They have both attached their hair in buns as to not wet them too much.

The older woman leaned back against Ruby, her bare back resting on her sister's bare chest. " _Aw_ … This is heaven…"

Another chuckle escaped the red-head's lips as she moved her arms and took the other woman in a warm embrace. "I am doing my _rubestest_ for my sister." She said in a low and honest tone. Being the shy and shrinking violet young woman, Ruby usually hid behind her sister most of her life. However, she was ready to do anything to please and help Dia; a mutual feeling shared with the more mature woman.

"I understand." A hum came from Dia's lips. A moment of silence followed as the two of them remained quietly there as the rays of the settling sun was being reflected on the sole glass window of the bathroom. They were living on the seventh floor and had a good view of the nearby area while being on good term with their neighbors. "Thank you, Ruby."

The younger woman was a little confused and thought about a reason to think why her sister told these words out of blue. However, thinking about that would be pointless as Dia always thanked her for everything, from preparing lunch and dinner, cleaning the house, comforting her after a long day at work or even giving her a massage while Dia felt really tired.

Instead of using words to reply, the red-head just smiled widely, caressing her sister's cheeks. The older woman also moved her arms until her left hand reached Ruby's left cheek as well. "I really mean it." She insisted, not making eye contact with the younger woman. "When I decided to run away from home after learning that father was planning on marrying me to someone, you stood up and said asked me to take you with me."

Ruby instantly turned quiet as she tightened the embrace. "I don't want to get separated from _Onee-chan_ … I want the two of us to always remain together." She thought about how she convinced Dia ten years prior. It was on a cold winter night when the raven-haired young woman was back for spring holiday from the college from Tokyo. Their father was the head of the family and had to do anything in order to maintain order in the Kurosawa household, even going as far to arrange a double marriage for his daughters. Dia didn't want to leave Ruby behind, but taking her along wasn't going to be easy either. "I am sorry I cause so many problems."

"Don't let it bother you." The older woman calmly said. "We were born in a family were the members prefer to honor traditions. I have once said to Mari that I wanted to live my own life following my own path…and I _don't want_ to get separated from you, Ruby."

A bittersweet smile persisted on the younger sister's lips as she remembered how the two of them, their small bags in hand, ran away from home on a cold night. They had to run for a good kilometer before meeting their former friends from high school who wished them good luck. They knew that what they were doing was a bad idea, but it was better than being puppets of a fake destiny.

With their blonde friend's support that allowed them to escape to Hokkaido and Sarah and Leah who understood after being explained everything, the two depraved Kurosawa started renting a very small one-room bedroom as they did part-time jobs as librarians, babysitters or even cooks at fast food. It was a very dark part of their lives but they couldn't call for help as Mari has done enough. The Kazuno sisters were unable to help them financially but were there for moral.

Years later, their effort paid as Dia has accumulated enough year of experience and knowledge to get accepted in a society specialized in magazine printing and article hunting. The young Kurosawa woman was a redactor for the idol side articles and the job paid well. The fact that she was passionate about anything related to idols made the job even more enjoyable. Ruby stopped working and focused on housework and few years later, they got a larger apartment.

"Ruby…"

Said girl lifted her head, her tears slowly falling on her cheeks. "I am just happy… happy that the two of us are together."

Dia smiled. The two of them enjoyed each other's warmth for a while before exiting the bath, toweling each others, wore their new clothes while throwing the used ones on the basket and got back to the kitchen. A table with four chairs was placed there and they enjoyed having dinner there. It was Saturday evening so they have decided to go with their favorite dishes, even deciding to stay up until late in the night since the older woman didn't have job the next day.

Letting go of a yawn after a long talk about clothes and song, Dia rubbed her eyes as she saw it was already long past midnight. "It's almost time to go to bed, _hun_?"

" _Hai_ ~" The younger woman happily said and the two of them got to the bed they shared. They were used to hug each others in their sleep. Compared to Uchiura, Hakodate had a colder average temperature so they had to endure cold when first getting there a decade prior. The only way for them to survive these cold nights was to share each other's corporal temperature. Ruby smiled at the thought as she held her sister close in a tight hug. " _Onee-chan_ … I _truly love_ you."

"Yes. I _love_ you too, Ruby."

They fell asleep after that on a quiet autumn night. They haven't made a program for the next day yet and so decided to sleep with their burdenless mind that night.

The next day, the two of them woke up as the ray of the sun hit them through the half-closed curtains hiding the glass windows of the bedroom. They had breakfast and made their toilets before getting dressed.

"I will be meeting Sarah- _san_ today." Dia said as she tied a ribbon bow on her dress' neck. "I will be back for lunch. We are just planning to talk a little about her project of remodeling their family shop."

Ruby smiled. "It's right that Leah- _chan_ told me they are planning on investing a lot on that. These two are really determined."

"They are really close."

"And so are we."

A pair of chuckle resonated on the living room as the two women thought about that. Dia took a coat and put it on as she walked toward the main door, Ruby not far behind her and stood in the hallways. The older woman put her outdoor shoes—a pair of sneakers—on and turned one last time. "Well then, I'm off!"

"Have a nice trip!" The younger Kurosawa kept her smile until her sister was out. She then grabbed her phone whose wallpaper was a picture of Dia and her feeding each others ice cream while the Kazuno sisters were on the background, stalking on them. Another chuckle escaped Ruby's lips. "Maybe I should call Leah- _chan_ over for today."

Dialing the number, she got a positive answer and walked over to the kitchen to wait, deciding to prepare some tea. Not log after, the bell rang and Ruby hurried to the entrance, not bothering taking off her apron. Opening the door, she was greeted by her best friend who was clad in a simple sweatshirt and skirt with a coat over it. "Hello, Ruby!"

"Hello, Leah- _chan_!"

The two of them exchanged greetings and walked toward the living room. The young Kazuno girl's eyes caught something though as she arrived in said room. She bent down and picked a _manga_ that was laid on the low table. " _Wife and Wife_ …?"

Ruby turned to see her friend has opened the yuri book and was scanning its content. "Mari- _chan_ has visited yesterday and she gave me the complete volume of the _fu~fu manga_. It's a nice read."

" _Eeeh_ …" Leah merely raised an eyebrow as she placed the book back on the table. "So, it's really official, I mean you and Dia- _san_. You even read _manga_ about two women getting married so you could _please_ her better."

The red-head merely chuckled as she placed a tray with cups and biscuits on the table, motioning her friend to get comfortable on the sofa. "We are sisters, Leah- _chan_! There are thousand of sisters who also live together out there but aren't a couple."

"But you and Dia- _san_ look more like an old married couple." The taller woman replied dryly as she took a seat and Ruby handed her a cup. "But I shouldn't be the one to judge because of my relationship with _Nee-sama_."

The reply came in form of another chuckle as Ruby sat down beside her friend. "We sure are blessed to have awesome sisters…"

"I couldn't agree more."

And then they lit the TV and started watching some programs about cute things such as how to sew teddy bears and pillows. The two of them were planning on making something as a thanks for their sisters and what better gift to give than chocolates and plush?

Meanwhile, at the other side of the town, Dia has met with her friend Sarah. The two of them were at a café, talking about each other's job. They were done calculating the budgets needed for the restoration and all the other paperwork so they decided to talk a little about each other's life before going home.

"My little sister is just so adorable."

The violet-haired woman smiled gently as she took another sip of her cocoa milk. "Leah and Ruby sure are good girls. They would make a _nice couple_ someday."

Dia's eyes widened as she almost choked on her cappuccino. "Couple? _My_ dear Ruby?!"

Sarah made an amused face. "I mean, aren't they dating? They have been very close and spent lot of time together."

"Buu buu desuwa." The other woman gave her signature pose. "There's no way Ruby would have a lover and not tell me."

Another chuckle escaped the other woman's lips as she placed her half-empty cocoa cup back on the table. "I was just joking." Sarah said calmly with a teasing smile. "You truly are something, Dia- _san_. I am starting to think that Ruby and you are _already_ married. You give more the vibe of being _wife and wife_ more than _sister and sister._ "

"I could turn these words back to you."

The older Kazuno woman just kept her smile as she glanced at the window beside the table they were seated at. "I guess you're true. I know it's selfish but I want Leah to always stay with me and see no one else."

"Not even Ruby?"

"How could I respond that?"

The two women laughed at that. They knew more than anyone to not, in any circumstance criticize each other's sister. Compared to Ruby and Leah who were more childish while arguing about it, they were calmer but can be deadly.

The day went by like a flash and it was almost noon. Dia excused herself and walked back to the building they were living in. Taking the elevator, she soon arrived in front of a door where the sign _Kurosawa Dia & Ruby_ was written on. A smiled found its way on her face before pushing said door open.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back!" Ruby walked from the living room and into the hallways, happily watching as her sister was taking her shoes off. "Leah- _chan_ and I made some chocolate. Do you want some?"

The reply just came in form of a smile as Dia lifted her head. "Anything you do would make me happy but." She stood up and moved her hand until catching her sister's chin. "If you really want to make me happy, your smile is enough."

" _Onee-chan_ …" Ruby was a little surprised but quickly smiled back again as she leaned in and gave a small peek on her sister's lips. "You can count on me. _Ganbaruby_!"

—/\—

 **A/N: DiaRuby is the best! I just finished watching Love Live! Sunshine 2 and am filled with happiness. LeahSarah is also a very good ship.**

 **Now, I have an announcement; I am currently planning on writing a DiaRuby lemon as well as a K-On fic (adult life Ui/Yui) and some Kill la Kill (Satsuki/Ryûko) or Candy Boy (Kanade/Yukino).**

 **Also, I do not own any character or manga or anime mentioned above.**


End file.
